WHAT?
by snowywebbs77
Summary: Tim is a troll and Dick freaks
1. Chapter 1

_I don't own Batman_

**WHAT!?**

Tim watched as raindrops pelted the windows of the TV room and let out a frustrated sigh.

Earlier that evening Tim had been getting ready for patrol when Batman had entered the cave and told Tim that Batman was doing a solo patrol tonight. When Tim had asked why the only reply he got was a grunt as Batman climbed in to the batmobile and sped out of the cave leaving a bewildered Tim stood staring at the space where the batmobile had once been.

Tim let out another sigh as he turned on the TV and flipped through the channels. After another half an hour of flipping through the channels Tim gave up and turned the TV off.

"It's not fair" Tim groaned as he flopped back on to the couch.

"What's not fair?"

Tim sat up quickly and turned towards the door to see Dick entering the room with a cup of coffee in his hand.

"Bruce wouldn't let me go on patrol" Tim grumbled as Dick flipped on to the couch beside him without spilling any of his drink.

"Ah don't take it personally Timmy there were plenty of times when I was robin I was told to stay home too"

"Still doesn't stop it from being boring though" Tim grumbled as he watched the rain continue to stream down the window.

"Didn't say it did" dick muttered as he had a sip of his coffee.

Tim stuck his tong out at Dick who just rolled his eyes.

The brothers sat in silence for a while before Dick decided to break it.

"So there anything you want to talk about?"

"Not really" Tim replied as an idea struck him.

Tim waited until dick was taking another sip of his coffee before saying

"My girlfriends pregnant"

Dick choked on his coffee and turned quickly towards his brother.

"WHAT?! TIMMY WHAT DO YOU MEAN YOU GIRLFRIEND'S PREGNANT!? WHAT GIRLFRIEND" Dick hollered as Tim was doing his best to keep his face straight.

"I mean my girlfriend's pregnant" Tim said keeping his face as blank as he could.

"But Timmy your only 13 I didn't even know you had a girlfriend" Dick cried as he grabbed Tim's shoulders.

When Tim looked in to his brothers eyes he burst in to a fit of hysterics which caused him to fall on the floor.

Dick looked at Tim in bewilderment for a minute before he realised that his brother had pranked him.

"Oh har har real mature Tim" Dick huffed as he folded his arms across his chest and sent a bat glare at his still laughing brother.

"You should have seen your face" Tim howled as he rolled around on the floor

"That's it come here you brat" Dick growled as he leapt at his still laughing brother.

When Bruce entered the room an hour later he was surprised to see his son's wrestling in the middle of a half destroyed TV room.

"What is going on here" Bruce asked loud enough to stop the boy's wrestling.

Dick looked down at his little brother and gave him an evil smirk

Tim shook his head violently and Dick's smirk grew bigger before he turned towards Bruce and said

"Timmy here got his girlfriend pregnant"

Everything was quiet for a moment before

"ALFRED!"

Dick started to cackle as Bruce ran off in search of the elderly man and Tim turned a deathly pale.

**AN:** hey hope you all enjoyed reading this and I hope it didn't cause any offence. So yeah this little gem popped in to my head when I saw a picture of Tim telling dick his girlfriend was pregnant and Dick nearly fell off the roof they were on in shock xD


	2. Chapter 2

Hey I was a bit stuck on what to wright but my friend (you know who you are ;) helped me think of some stuff. So enjoy :)

**Revenge**

Tim sat on the couch in Bruce's study gazing up in fear as Bruce gave him stern glare.

"Timothy Drake what on earth possessed you to do such things with your girlfriend that would lead to her getting pregnant! Your only 13 you are way underage". Bruce lectured

"I only said it to wind Dick up besides I don't even have a girlfriend". Tim muttered as he folded his arms across his chest and sulked.

Bruce sighed and pinched the bridge of his nose.

"Tim you'd better not be lying to get out of trouble. Because if I find out that you are and I will find out, you know what the consequences are for lying" Bruce said as he fixed his adopted son with a glare.

Dick sniggered in the corner of the study he was standing in with Alfred. Tim paled and sent Dick a bat glare before answering Bruce.

"I promise I'm not lying Bruce I only said it because I was bored" Tim said as he looked him in the eye to prove he was serious. Bruce stared at Tim for a moment before making his decision.

** XXXX**

"It's not fair" Tim grumbled as he wandered around the mansion looking for something to do. Bruce had finally believed him about not having a girlfriend much less a pregnant one, but had decided that Tim would be grounded for the rest of the week for his little stunt and that meant no patrol so Tim was stuck in the manor with nothing to do for three more nights before he was finally free.

As Tim was about to pass Dick's room he heard something that made him stop.

"Babs you'd better be serious I'm not kidding this isn't funny" Dick said in a worried voice. Tim frowned Babs was always serious why would Dick think she wasn't? The next words that came out of Dick's mouth however nearly made him fall over in shock "are you sure it's mine?" Tim gaped at his brother's door in shock for a moment before a grin made its way on to his face and he ran off towards his room.

He could defiantly have some fun with this.

**XXXX**

The next evening whilst Bruce was on patrol and Alfred was shopping Tim followed Dick around the Kitchen waiting for the opportunity to strike.

When Dick gave Tim his dinner Tim grinned and looked from his dinner and over to Dick who raised an eyebrow in question at his brothers strange behaviour. Tim sniggered before saying "are you sure it's mine"

"What do you mean" Dick said as looked at his brother in a confused way.

"Are you sure it's mine…" Tim trailed off for a moment before smirking and adding "Daddy".

Dick choked on his food before leaping out of his seat and chasing after Tim who was running away as fast as he could when he was laughing.

Somehow Tim managed to keep away from Dick until Bruce got Home and before Bruce could ask why the manor was a mess Tim ran up to him screaming

"DICK GOT BABS PREGNANT!"

Everything was deathly silent before Bruce bellowed

"RICHARD GRAYSON!"

Dick silently wondered if there was a way he could murder Tim without being arrested as he ran away from an angry batman.


End file.
